Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and sensorineural. Of these types, conductive hearing loss occurs where the normal mechanical pathways for sound to reach the hair cells in the cochlea are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicles. Conductive hearing loss may often be helped by use of conventional hearing aid systems, which amplify sound so that acoustic information does reach the cochlea and the hair cells.
In many people who are profoundly deaf, however, the reason for deafness is sensorineural hearing loss. This type of hearing loss is due to the absence of, or destruction of, the hair cells in the cochlea which transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. These people are thus unable to derive suitable benefit from conventional hearing aid systems, because there is damage to or absence of the mechanism for nerve impulses to be generated from sound in the normal manner.
It is for this purpose that cochlear implant systems have been developed. Such systems bypass the hair cells in the cochlea and directly deliver electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve fibres, thereby allowing the brain to perceive a hearing sensation resembling the natural hearing sensation normally delivered to the auditory nerve. U.S. Pat. No. 4,532,930, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference, provides a description of one type of traditional cochlear implant system.
Cochlear implant systems have typically consisted of two key components, namely all external component commonly referred to as a processor unit, and an implanted internal component commonly referred to as a stimulator/receiver unit. Traditionally, both of these components have cooperated together to provide the sound sensation to an implantee.
The external component has traditionally consisted of a microphone for detecting sounds, such as speech and environmental sounds, a speech processor that converts the detected sounds and particularly speech into a coded signal, a power source such as a battery, and an external antenna transmitter coil.
The coded signal output by the speech processor is transmitted transcutaneously to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit situated within a recess of the temporal bone of the implantee. This transcutaneous transmission occurs through use of an inductive coupling provided between the external antenna transmitter coil which is positioned to communicate with an implanted antenna receiver coil provided with the stimulator/receiver unit. This communication serves two essential purposes, firstly to transcutaneously transmit the coded sound signal and secondly to provide power to the implanted stimulator/receiver unit. Conventionally, this link has been in the form of a radio frequency (RF) link, but other such links have been proposed and implemented with varying degrees of success.
The implanted stimulator/receiver unit typically included the antenna receiver coil that receives the coded signal and power from the external processor component, and a stimulator that processes the coded signal and outputs a stimulation signal to an intracochlea electrode assembly which applies the electrical stimulation directly to the auditory nerve producing a hearing sensation corresponding to the original detected sound.
The external componentry of the cochlear implant has been traditionally carried on the body of the implantee, such as in a pocket of the implantee's clothing, a belt pouch or in a harness, while the microphone has been mounted on a clip mounted behind the ear or on a clothing lapel of the implantee.
More recently, due in the main to improvements in technology, the physical dimensions of the speech processor have been able to be reduced allowing for the external componentry to be housed in a small unit capable of being worn behind the ear of the implantee. This unit has allowed the microphone, power unit and the speech processor to be housed in a single unit capable of being discretely worn behind the ear, with the external transmitter coil still positioned on the side of the user's head to allow for the transmission of the coded sound signal from the speech processor and power to the implanted stimulator unit.
Together with improvements in available technology much research has been undertaken in the area of understanding the way sound is naturally processed by the human auditory system. With such an increased understanding of how the cochlea naturally processes sounds of varying frequency and magnitude, there is a need to provide an improved cochlear implant system that delivers electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve in a way that takes into account the natural characteristics of the cochlea.
It is known in the art that the cochlea is tonotopically mapped. In other words, the cochlea can be partitioned into regions, with each region being responsive to signals in a particular frequency range. This property of the cochlea is exploited by providing the electrode assembly with all array of electrodes, each electrode being arranged and constructed to deliver a cochlea stimulating signal within a preselected frequency range to the appropriate cochlea region. The electrical currents and electric fields from each electrode stimulate the cilia disposed on the modiola of the cochlea. Several electrodes may be active simultaneously.
It has been found that in order for these electrodes to be effective, the magnitude of the currents flowing from these electrodes and the intensity of the corresponding electric fields, are a function of the distance between the electrodes and the modiola. If this distance is relatively great, the threshold current magnitude must be larger than if the distance is relatively small. Moreover, the current from each electrode may flow in all directions, and the electrical fields corresponding to adjacent electrodes may overlap, thereby causing cross-electrode interference. In order to reduce the threshold stimulation amplitude and to eliminate cross-electrode interference, it is advisable to keep the distance between the electrode array and the modiola as small as possible. This is best accomplished by providing the electrode array in the shape which generally follows the shape of the modiola. Also, this way the delivery of the electrical stimulation to the auditory nerve is most effective as the electrode contacts are as close to the auditory nerves that are particularly responsive to selected pitches of sound waves.
In order to achieve this electrode array position close to the inside wall of the cochlea, the electrode needs to be designed in such a way that it assumes this position upon or immediately following insertion into the cochlea. This is a challenge as the array needs to be shaped such that it assumes a curved shape to conform with the shape of the modiola and must also be shaped such that the insertion process causes minimal trauma to the sensitive structures of the cochlea. In this sense it has been found to be desirable for the electrode array be generally straight during the insertion procedure.
Several procedures have been adopted to provide an electrode assembly that is relatively straightforward to insert while adopting a curved configuration following insertion in the cochlea. In one case, a platinum wire stylet is used to hold a pre-curved electrode array in a generally straight configuration up until insertion. Following insertion, the platinum stylet is withdrawn allowing the array to return to its pre-curved configuration.
In another development, a bimetallic filament (such as nickel/titanium) or a filament made of a nickel/titanium alloy is positioned in the electrode assembly and used to again hold a pre-curved electrode array in a generally straight configuration while the array is at about room temperature. On insertion into the body and exposure to body temperature, the filament bends into a pre-selected curved configuration.
In a still further arrangement, a longitudinal element that is arranged on one side of the array and constructed to change its dimension on insertion can be utilised. For example, the longitudinal element could include a hydrogel such as polyacrylic acid (PAA) which expands after insertion by absorbing water from the cochlear fluid.
In developing such electrode array designs, it is of great importance that the design be constructed to minimise potential damage to sensitive structures in the cochlear on insertion and placement. Each of the above constructions suffer from a number of disadvantages in this regard.
Still further, it has been proposed to straighten pre-curved electrode arrays using inserted longitudinal elements or surrounding sheaths formed from bioresorbable materials that dissolve or soften on implantation. A disadvantage with use of such bioresorbable materials is that, due to the generally wet nature of the surgical environment, the polymer can dissolve or soften before the electrode array is appropriately positioned.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,119,044 provides a description of another arrangement adapted to ensure electrode contacts of an implantable array are against the modiolar wall of the cochlea following implantation. In this arrangement, a positioning wire made from memory wire is positioned in a longitudinal channel of the array. On insertion into the cochlea and exposure to body temperature, the positioning wire is adapted to adopt a curved spiral shape which causes the electrode contacts to be forced against the modiolar wall.
In this arrangement, the positioning wire serves to maintain the electrode array in its spiral configuration following implantation and provides a permanent bending force to the electrode array to ensure that the spiral configuration is adopted. A disadvantage of this arrangement is that should for any reason the array require replacement or removal, such an arrangement would be difficult to remove without causing damage to the delicate structures of the cochlea.
The present invention is directed to an electrode assembly adapted to overcome some of the difficulties of prior art electrode assemblies.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed in Australia before the priority date of each claim of this application.